Golden Eyes Who See To Much
by BurningDawn15
Summary: Well little Rin has grown up into a woman, and well is in love with Sesshoumaru. But they can't be together, for Sesshoumaru can only mate with a full demon. Yet will he break that rule for love?


Well here is a new fanfic to add to my other ones, yet this one is really the most serious one out of all of them. Yet I hope you guys really it. Well here it is. 3...2...1...Let's Jam!!

Deep golden eyes stared out the window to his office, his eyes seeming bored as he looked at the scenery, his long silver hair cascading down his back with it's usual perfection, while his white kimono with red shapes at the end of the sleeves covered his body along with his demonic armor. Sighing in exasperation did he turn his attention back to the latest reports that Jaken had brought in to him, concerning demons attacking those that where valuable in his ruling of the Western Lands. He grimaced at finding out how most where killed, and then had their bones burned. Clenching his fists with anger did he rise and walk over to the window to once again look out at it. His eyes looking around his garden to only stop when he saw Rin sitting in the garden reading a book of some kind. A small grin formed on his face, for he had saved Rin from death which was worth it. For she learned quickly and had grown up to respect him as her lord and master. She had been small when he had saved her those many years ago, but now she was filled out in certain places that where to be expected and was quite pretty as the woman that she had grown up to become.

Shaking his head, at his wayward thoughts did he return to his desk and kept on reading the reports, knowing that this was valuable information that could help him defeat his enemies for he would have to leave the castle to deal with this lowlife vermin that dared to kill those loyal demons that had been by his side and had helped his Lands prosper. Growling under his breath did he turn towards the door and bellowed out one word, "Jaken!" The green looking toad demon quickly came shuffling into the room, his bulging yellow eyes staring at his Lord with loyalty.

"Yes, My Lord?"He muttered out in his pitifully nauseating voice. He stared at Jaken for a moment before answering, "Who did you say brought this information? For you know the enemy could have just taken over one of my loyal subject's bodies and easily snuck by you to give me this criminal acts of injustice on my lands." Jaken started to tremble a little bit, "My Lord, the messenger was Kiotamin, that great big dog demon. My Lord, I don't think he could have been taken control of that easily." Raising a delicate brow did he stare at him, "Yes, Jaken you're right. Kiotamin could never be taken over that easily. Except for one fact, Kiotamin has been dead for five years now Jaken!" His eyes turning a slight red as he stared down at Jaken. "Master Sesshoumaru! Had I but known, I would never have let him into your palace!" Jaken was trembling with fear and his eyes bulging out even more at the thought of his punishment. Yet he never got the chance to punish Jaken, for there was a slight knock at the door. Turning his eyes quickly to the door did calmly mutter out, "Come in." A beautiful young woman popped her head threw the door and gave him a smile, her brown eyes showing how must trust and respect she had for him while her rich dark brown hair surround her face in light cascading curls.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have brought you your usual tea." The woman said with her light soprano voice. Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken and glared, "Leave Jaken!" Jaken quickly left his Lord Sesshoumaru alone with the young woman. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the woman, "You may come forward Rin, and take your usual seat while we drink our tea." Rin gave him another cheerful smile, and she came in bearing a tray with two tea cups and tea pot, gently setting it down on his desk did she take her seat. Respectful as always she poured him his tea first and offered it to him, which he quickly took from her, and then she poured her own tea and took a graceful sip. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and gave her a very small smile in questioning, "So what is the real reason for disturbing my conversation with Jaken?"She shrugged and sighed, "It's just that the flowers seem to be wilting for some reason and it's not even close to autumn, so I believe that the flowers might be wilting because of danger, Sesshoumaru-sama." He sighed, for he taught and trained her very well, and knew that she wouldn't miss any sign of danger. For he knew that some of the demon's where rebelling against his rule again of the Western Lands. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare out his window, "Rin, you're right that there is danger and that is why your garden flowers are wilting. I am sorry but I will be having to leave soon to take care of this problem." Rin gave him a simple smile before getting up and giving him gentle hug, "I understand Sesshoumaru-sama, but please do come back quickly. For this place gets so lonely without you." He regarded her, for she had never given him a hug even when he had saved her life as a little girl. Giving him a smile did she take the tea cups and the pot, and left as gracefully as she had come in.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief at Rin's actions, a small smirk formed on his face. He knew that she respected and trusted, yet she seemed to be developing different feelings for him. His eyes had caught whirling emotions in her eyes besides trust and respect, it seemed that she was in love with him, but that's ridiculous for she knows that he must mate with a whole demon. He shook his head trying to suppress his wayward thoughts, knowing that he had to get his mind back to the matter at hand. Which was first of all to figure out who wrote this fake report, and then kill the demon or demons who had even come up with this plan of action. Standing did he grab Toukijin and the Tenseiga, and quickly leave his kingdom and strike out towards one particular place where is Brother, InuYasha, lived with that witch Kagome, a village that had once been the home of the Priestess Kikyo. He kept going faster and faster wanting to reach InuYasha' village, so he could talk to him about who might have wrote that report and sent it to him.

Back in the garden with Rin

Her brown eyes where looking down at the red roses, that Sesshoumaru seemed to fancy more than the other flowers that she had planted in her garden. She always wanted to please Sesshoumaru ever since she had first laid eyes on him as a little girl, and even more so when he had brought her back to life with the Tenseiga. Yet the years had passed her by, and now she still sat in her garden at the age of 19, unmarried and happy about being so. For some reason her heart felt differently, she wanted to be with someone, and that someone was Sesshoumaru, her Lord and Master ever since he had saved her at the age of 7. She knew deep down inside her heart that she couldn't, for he was a Lord and demon at that, and so his followers would only follow him if he mated with a another full demon. Which always made her heart break at these thoughts, for she truly loved and would always love him even to her very last days of breath.

Rin shook her head at her wayward thoughts, knowing that she should work on her garden to at least try and save the roses at least. Grabbing the tin watering can did she carefully pour the water over the flowers hoping that after a couple of days of watering them, they would be back to normal and stand tall. A small smile came to her face as she thought about how happy Sesshoumaru would be to return and see the flowers standing tall again. She sighed, and stood knowing that as long as she stayed out here by the roses all she would think about would be Sesshoumaru. Walking quickly back into the castle did she head towards her own little study that Sesshoumaru had especially made for her, considering the fact that she helped him out a lot now and loved to read. She giggled at remembering how shocked Sesshoumaru was to see her reading different books than the ones that he had given her, for she had been reading his very own books.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru_ _walked into his study to only find Rin sitting in his chair reading about the effects of the moon on Hanyous. His eyebrows where raised in shock before finally muttering out a few words, "Rin, what are you doing?" _

_Her little head shot up to stare at him and give him a simple smile, "I am reading Sesshoumaru-sama." He shook his head at her, "Yes, I can see that. But I gave you books to read, so why are you reading my books?" She frowned not knowing if she had done something wrong to make him mad, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama they where to easy, and I thought you wouldn't mind me reading some of your books..." Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to her and picked her up from his chair to only sit down in it and put her down on his knee, "Well then read it out to me, since those other books where to east for you." Rin had turned to him to give him a huge grin and began to read to him. _

_End Flashback_

She remembered that all to well, for that had been the day that he had also decided to give her a very large study of her own, with book shelves full of books, while her oak desk had carved flowers on the stands for it. Smiling at the memory did she sigh, and sit in her big comfy chair behind her oak desk. Reaching for the book that lay on the table did she pick it up and began to read where she had left off. The book was talking about Lord Sesshoumaru and his success at protecting the lands that had once been his Father's and now where his, and his alone. Rin sighed as she kept reading knowing a lot about the history of Sesshoumaru's battles with the demons who sought to take his lands, and who dared to try clash their might against his to brag about how they defeated the mighty Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. Yet they all ended up dead, for the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be unstoppable for he has the strength of his Father and his own hidden wisdom, that ends up slaughtering his enemies.

Another smile appeared on her face, for she seemed to always have a smile on her face. Her head shot up at hearing a knock at her door, raising a brow did she call out, "Please come in." Jaken came barreling into her study, "You must go to Lord Sesshoumaru, he has sent a letter for you to come to the Village where is mangy half-brother, InuYasha, lurks at." Rin frowned, for usually Sesshoumaru would have told them to their faces to join him down there, "Are you sure, Sesshoumaru-sama wrote this letter telling me to go to the Village where InuYasha lives at?" Jaken bobbed his head up and down vigorously, "Yes, I am sure of it. For I know his writing and his seal." Rin shook her head in disbelief, "Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama always tells us to our faces when to come not writing us a letter telling him to follow him. There has to be some kind of mistake." Jaken ran over to her and jumped into the air and hit her on top of her head with his staff of two heads. "Ow!! Jaken how dare you!! I am going to tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this when he gets back!"Rin yelled down at him as she rubbed her head. "No, you will tell him when you get there, for Lord Sesshoumaru requested you to follow him!!"Jaken shot back at her. "Now, go Rin!! Follow Lord Sesshoumaru's orders!!" Jaken was glaring at her, as he squawked at her.

Growling under her breath did Rin walk out of her own study and quickly walk to her room, where she entered and grabbed a bag. Walking over to her closet did she grab a blue kimono which was for celebration or special events, and grabbed a white kimono with red roses around her neck and sleeves. She quickly turned and grabbed her hair brush and a couple of books. Rin took a look around to see if she had everything, giving a nod of satisfaction did she quickly walk out of her room. Stopping outside her bedroom did she take a deep breath, and began to run out of the castle, her bag banging on her back. Shaking her head did she quickly run as fast as she could knowing that danger was always lurking around Sesshoumaru's castle.

Back to Sesshoumaru who was outside of InuYasha's village

Sesshoumaru stared down at the village and it's activities, it seemed that all InuYasha did was bicker with the witch Kagome. Taking in a deep breath, did he calmly walk towards the village, his strides even and well paced. For he wanted to be seen, to make sure that InuYasha would be told right away of his arrival. His golden eyes looked at the forest that surround the village, and shook his head at smelling the well near by. He heard a couple of trees rustling over his head, and sighed, "InuYasha I know you're up in that tree. So just jump down here, for I need to talk to you, and I am not in the mood for your little games." InuYasha jumped down onto the ground, his golden eyes staring at Sesshoumaru with interest sparkling in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, while his silver mane flowed down his back.

"What exactly do you want to talk about Sesshoumaru?" He raised a brow in questioning, wondering why his Brother would even want to ask him a question. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to regard InuYasha, "I was wondering if you have gotten any strange reports lately?" InuYasha sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I have. Some dumb bastards think I am stupid and would fall for the reports, but I knew the that person had been dead for a couple of years. How did you know about the fake reports, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru eyes turned a but red around the edges, "Because InuYasha, I have also received fake reports why else would I ask about you receiving any! Ggggrrr... Anyways it seems that we have a new enemy that wants us to think something along the lines of rebellion or war and wants us to kill these demons." InuYasha shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Looks like we'll just have to try and kill the one who sent us these fake reports." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, we will. Yet I must return to my castle, for Rin will be going with us for I won't leave her alone to only be attacked by the demons lurking near my castle." InuYasha's eyes opened wide, "You left her at your castle alone!?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No Jaken is with her."

InuYasha looked at his Brother in shock, "Um...Brother, Jaken is staying here, and basically making fun of Myoga." Sesshoumaru's eyes formed together at his brow, "That's right he is. I assigned him here so Rin could study in peace...then who is at my castle right now with her!?" InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, "I'll go with you to search for her!" Sesshoumaru nodded, and together they ran back towards where his castle was lurking at.

In the forest with Rin

Rin had a smile on, and was taking a rest under a tree, for she had run for many miles and wanted to get to the village as quickly as possible. Sighing, did she look up at the sky and shake her head. Her mind wandering back to why Sesshoumaru would write her a letter to tell her to follow him, when he always has told her straight to her face to follow him. She closed her gentle brown eyes that where full of confusion and concern for Jaken and Sesshoumaru's actions. For Jaken seemed to be very mean and angry, and then that written order from Sesshoumaru. Opening her eyes did she grab her bag, and began to walk again towards InuYasha's village. Humming to herself of a childish song that she had made up when she had been younger. A smile still lighting up her face while her eyes looked around her as she walked with caution.

Yet even for all of her caution, did she miss the youkai cat demon watching her, for the only reason that the girl had was being watched was the fact that she smelled like Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. The cat demons light brownish goldenish eyes where locked on Rin as she walked threw the forest, the demons thoughts on kidnaping her and taking her for a mate, since she seemed very close to the demon Lord Sesshoumaru. The cat demon smirked and jumped to another tree, to estimate when it was better to grab her. Rin just kept walking not wanting to disobey Sesshoumaru, so turned her gate to a run knowing that she should try to get there faster. The cat demon saw his chance and jumped down from the tree and picked her up into his arms and jumped into another tree. Rin just stared up at the cat demon in shock and fright. The cat demon just held onto her and kept jumping from tree to tree, wanting to get as far away as he could from Lord Sesshoumaru's territory. Taking a deep breath did she yell out, "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" The cat demon quickly covered her mouth after that, "Silence human, Lord Sesshoumaru will not be able to save you, so you might as well shut up, pitiful human!"

She closed her eyes and felt the slight tears of fear roll down her cheeks, not believing that she had just been taken captive by a cat demon. The cat demon growled under his breath and wiped her tears away. He looked to his left and saw the signs that he would soon be out of Lord Sesshoumaru's territory, which brought a smirk to his face. He jumped quickly high up into the air and landed into another tree, his smirk growing wider as he finally made it out of Sesshoumaru's territory and made it to his own lands of the Northern Mountains. He looked down at Rin and saw that she was trembling from fright, he sighed and hugged her a little bit closer to him, "Calm down human, you shall live better and be a lot more wealthier now that you're on my lands of the Northern Mountains." Her eyes grew even wider, "You're Lord Tamiyaki of the Northern Mountains..." He raised a brow down at her, "I see that you have heard of me, human." Rin growled under her breath, "You should know that Lord Sesshoumaru-sama will come after me, even if he is trespassing on your territory, Lord Tamiyaki!" He shook his head and continued on to his own castle that was higher up the mountain.

Back to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha running threw the forest

Sesshoumaru knew his eyes where wide from rage, as he went threw the forest. He was moving pass the trees in a blur, making it hard for InuYasha to keep up. His teeth where gritting together, and at the same time hoping beyond hope that Rin was okay. He smelled something familiar in the area and stopped and sniffed, it smelled like cat demon a very familiar cat demon InuYasha came up behind him and also sniffed the air, "It smells like that cat demon...um..Lord Tamiyaki of the Northern Mountains that you defeated just a few years ago." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, but then a second smell came to him. One that was awfully familiar, it smelled like roses, "I also smell Rin. She left the castle and must have been following me. But why? I didn't order her.." He cut himself off knowing that another fake report or this time a fake order and had come and she probably thought that he had ordered her to follow him. Except the funny thing was that the scent ended right where they where standing.

InuYasha turned and regarded him, "Sesshoumaru, she must have been taken somewhere and most likely to Lord Tamiyaki's castle for his smell ends in that large tree over there and then reappears over there with the scent of Rin too." Sesshoumaru growled in pure rage, his fangs where being bared while his eyes where pure red, "I'll kill Lord Tamiyaki this time!! Once and for all!! Come InuYasha, you can enjoy me rip that demon limb by limb!!" Sesshoumaru took off at a rapid speed while InuYasha traveled in the tree tops making sure that they where still following Lord Tamiyaki and Rin's scent. Sesshoumaru didn't care about the scent for he knew that Lord Tamiyaki would take her to his lands, thinking that would protect him from his wrath.

Rin and Lord Tamiyaki at his castle

Lord Tamiyaki had taken her to his bed chambers as soon as they had gotten there, and laid her down on his bed. His grin wasn't even tinged with warmth it was full of revenge for being defeated 2 years ago by Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin was staring up at him in fright as he was grinning down at her. His hands where reaching towards her, his eyes vicious. "Lord Tamiyaki! What are you doing?!"She asked in a quavering tone of voice. He brushed her hair back from her face, "I am going to make you my mate for life.Since Sesshoumaru seems to be in love with you I will just make him angry for me taking you as mine when he wants you to be his." Rin shook her head and closed her eyes, "No...no...He doesn't want me as his mate, he wants a youkai! So his bloodline will remain pure!" Lord Tamiyaki pinned her hands down above her head, "I don't believe that, not as much as he has taken care of you." He grinned showing her his fangs and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes where wide with shock and fear at how he was acting with her. His lips where moving down her neck, he removed one of his hands from holding her arms above her head and gently put his hand under her kimono and grabbed her breast, and squeezed it. She groaned and tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't even let her budge at all. He groaned deep in his throat and tried to remove her kimono but she kept moving where it was making it difficult to get her kimono off her. She screamed, hoping someone would try and save her from his torments of her body.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha right outside of his castle

Sesshoumaru was growling as they reached Lord Tamiyaki's castle, his eyes still blood red from rage. InuYasha turned and regarded him, "We might as well go in and pay Lord Tamiyaki a visit." Sesshoumaru nodded, but stopped when he heard a scream. His eyes grew even wider at hearing scream, "Rin!" He jumped over the high stone wall and quickly burst threw the main oak doors. His ears straining to know where she was at, he heard another scream and ran up the grand staircase. Sesshoumaru's feet seeming to barely touch the ground. He stopped at the top of the staircase and listened again to only hear a growl, he ran to the left and burst threw a doorway. To see Rin without her kimono on and Lord Tamiyaki naked and sprawled over her. Sesshoumaru growled knowing that he hadn't mated with her yet, "Lord Tamiyaki get off her!! Now!" Lord Tamiyaki had already turned to regard Sesshoumaru when he heard the door burst open.

"I will never get off her! She is to become my mate!! Which means she shall never be yours!" Lord Tamiyaki shouted at him. Just then InuYasha entered the room and glared at Tamiyaki. Rin was staring at Sesshoumaru with pure love in her eyes, for he had come and rescued her. Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and then back at Lord Tamiyaki, "She will never be your mate!" He growled out at Tamiyaki. Tamiyaki just laughed as he was still sprawled over Rin, "Oh I do believe that she will, Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Sesshoumaru quickly used his Dokkasou (Toxic Flower Claw) on Lord Tamiyaki yet he quickly moved out of the way having to make Sesshoumaru quickly turn to aim his attack somewhere else but the bed where Rin was lying down at. He gritted his teeth and glared at Lord Tamiyaki. Lord Tamiyaki just gave him a smirk and moved quickly and was right behind Sesshoumaru when he used his Fire of Hell, which quickly sent out a huge wave of fire from the palm of his hand. Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin, and blocked the fire attack, he also motioned for InuYasha to grab Rin. InuYasha quickly ran over to Rin and picked her up into his arms, and jumped out the window to only land on the hard ground. Standing up did he quickly jump over the stone wall and head in the direction of Sesshoumaru's territory.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk to Lord Tamiyaki, "Your to slow and pathetic to be able to defeat me Lord Tamiyaki." Lord Tamiyaki bared his own teeth and rushed towards Sesshoumaru in a pure rage, to only stop right in his tracks when he felt Toukijin strike threw his belly and come out his back. He was staring down at the blade in pure shock and grabbed onto it, he glanced up at Sesshoumaru and gasped as Sesshoumaru pulled it up farther making it hit his heart and kill Lord Tamiyaki. Sesshoumaru kicked the body off his sword and just glared down at him, "You're pitiful thinking you could ever win and take Rin as your mate." Shaking his head did he jump out the window that InuYasha had broken threw to get Rin out of danger.

He soon caught up to them, and looked at InuYasha, "Stop!" InuYasha quickly stopped and waited for him. Sesshoumaru quickly took off the top of his kimono and wrapped it around Rin and took her into his arms. Rin was just staring up at him, and sighed that she was safe and with Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru was hugging her close to him, not really caring what InuYasha saw or thought of it. InuYasha regarded them both, "Well Brother, I shall be returning to my own realm. For you do not need my services anymore it seems." Sesshoumaru nodded, and watched as his Brother ran ahead and towards his own realm. He sighed and looked down into Rin's deep brown eyes, "Are you okay, Rin?" She gave him a gentle smile, "Of course I am Sesshoumaru-k- Sesshoumaru-sama!" She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep against him. He was really confused wandering what she was going to say.

To be continued

Alright I am going to stop here, and as you can tell Sesshoumaru cares for Rin, and Rin care for him. Yet he doesn't really realize the full extent of how much she cares for him, but he will later on in this story. Well I shall soon be working on the next chapter of this fanfic and of my other works too. For I had better start paying attention to them, and yes my FLCL fanfic shall have it's new chapter posted soon.


End file.
